TNLOCK twisted
by Blackwidow927
Summary: Didn't know what to title this so yeah... What happeneds when Chloe has no parents and supports herself? What will other mai do to help?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own TNLOK.- I apologize if I mispell something I have no spell check and I'm not the greatest speller.**_

Alek pov-

I woke up feeling the warmth of the sun on my bare abs. I would have so many girls squealing over this. I rolled over and got out of bed and walked to the shower. I waited until the water was perfectly warm. I shed my clothes and stepped in _**(how many of you are picturing this in your minds**_?). After my shower I got ready to head to school. Me and my cousin Jasmine hopped into my car and drove to school.

"Hey baby" Mimi said coming up and wrapping her arms around me.

Mimi was Mai and the prettiest one around but she was a major slut. I broke up with her last year and has been trying to get me back ever sense. I caught her sleeping with my ex best friend James. You all can guess why he is my ex best friend. So now I just hang around with my cousin Jasmine and my annoying teamates.

"Get off of me Mimi" i said flatly while pushing her away.

I walked away and went to my teamates. I saw Crazy Amy and Chloe. Chloe was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but she would have to be Mai in order for us to even kiss, but something felt different today. Like she changed into something else.

"OMG Chloe I so caught Pail staring at me today do you think he likes me..OMG I hope he does he's so cute and geeky" Amy said smiling a smile so big I thought it was gonna break her face.

Amy POV

"Cool, why don't you just ask hi-" Chloe started only to be cut off bye the hottest guy in the school throwing the ball right above Chloe's head.

"Back to what I was sayi-" Chloe started again only to be cut off by the amazing hunk of our school throwing the ball again.

Needless to say Chloe was pissed. She caught the ball and through it down the hall and right into the trash can.

Alek Pov

"Damn bro that was hot" John said stairing at Chloe's retreating figure.

"Yeah man if you don't get that I will"Will said leaning all the way over trying to watch Chloe every possible second.

"Back off man I got this one" I said following Chloe down the hall.

Finnaly when Amy left I moved up to Chloe and started the charm. I am almost positive she is Mai but the question is if she knows she is.

-time skip-

Chloe's Pov

"Hey Chloe" Brian said coming up to me.

"Hi Brian what's up" I replied still folding the shirts on the counter.

"I came to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight" Brian said giving me one of his grins he thought was adorable but was actually creepy.

"Sorry she can't we already have plans" said a british accent.

"Well that's to bad maybe some other time, Bye Chlo" Brian said winking at me one his way out.

"Thanks for saving me" I said and turned back to the clothes I was trying to fold.

"Oh, I wasn't saving you I was telling him the truth" Alek said smirking at me.

That stupid smirk sometime I just want to slap it off his face, but also wanting to kiss it of. Wait what where did the kissing thing come from.

"I never agreed to go on a date with you Alek" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I never said anything about a date, thinking ahead are we" Alek said still smirking that damn smirk.

"Then why am I having dinner with you Alek" i said slightly glaring at him because of his last remark.

"You're Mai"Alek whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"How do you know" I said looking wide-eyed at him.

"I'm mai too so is my cousin Jasmine and my aunt Valentina" When Alek mentioned his cousin a girl with tan skin and brown hair jumped into sight landing quietly on her feet.

"My mother wants to talk to you about your transformation" Jasmine said looking at me.

Jasmine pov

"Um... I don't know if I can go I'm working late then I have too get back to my apartment" Chloe said but immiediately covered her mouth after she said her apartment.

"Your apartment" Alek said questionly.

"I'll explain later but i have to get back too work"Chloe said going behind the counter.

"You know we are going to stay here until the end of your shift and make you come with us" I stated.

"Fine I'll go but I still have ten minutes left" Chloe said finnaly giving in.

"Great" I said.

-Time skip-

Chloe pov

We walked into the elevator and stood in an awkward silence until we finnaly came to the 18th floor. I followed Jamine and Alek until they stepped into a large luxurius Pent house.

"Hello Chloe, I am Valentina" Valentina said smiling at me.

"It's nice too meet you" I replied back to her.

"So Chloe tell me about yourself" Valentina said motioning for me to sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I got some sweet reviews and if anyone else commented and I didn't see I'll get you next chapter. =D

iWant9Lives2Live-Thanks and here you go. =)

CathyLamere14-Thanks I definately will and here the next chapter. =}

Guest-Thanks allot. =D

SyfyGeek13-thanks =}

Chloe's pov

"My name is Chloe king I am seventeen years old, I am an honor student, and I live by my self and I am a orphan" I said looking down.

"Being an orphan and living by yourself is not something to be ashamed of especially if you are an honors student" Valentina said lifting my chin up so I was looking into her eyes.

"Yeah that's really cool I know I couldn't survive if I lived alone" Jasmine said backing her mom up.

"Yeah I think that's pretty cool Chloe" Alek said looking into my eyes.

I felt something on my wrist start burning and it hurt really bad.

"Ow" Me and Alek yelped at the same time.

"What's wrong you two" Valentina said looking at me and Alek weirdly.

She grabbed me and him by the wrist and pulled up our sleeves. We both had cats on our wrist the only difference was that mine was circled with vine looking things.

"What are these"I asked looking at the cat on my right wrist.

"They are the symbols of the godess Bastet, the creator of the Mai" Valentina said observing them.

"I only know the one Chloe has but I don't know what Alek's means" Jasmine said.

"What does mine mean" I asked.

"Well yours is the symbol of the Uniter, the person who is supposed to help connect our people back with the humans It is a cat inside of a vine circle" Jasmine said smiling.

"Very good Jasmine you have been studying, I am proud" Valentina said to Jasmine who was smiling like she won a million bucks.

"I will check the books to see what Alek's means but I am pretty sure it means you otwo are connected in some sort of way" Jasmine said following her mother into her office where all of the books were located.

I turned my head and saw Alek staring at me. I've never really liked him before. It's not because of his looks because he was so damn hot. It's not his personality or his cockiness because I also found that an atractive part of him. I guess I'm just jealous of him. He has a family, a million friends, and he was cute. While I was and orphan, only had two friends, and I always looked like shit.

"Um... Alek" I said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah" He said still staring at me.

"You're staring" I said smiling a little.

"Oh sorry" He said while he scooted a little closer to me on the couch.

"It's no problem" I replied.

After I said that I found myself and him leaning towards eachother.

"Alek I thin-" Jasmine said right in time to stop the kiss theat almost happened.

Jasmine Pov

"Really Jas" Alek said under his breath while blushing a deep red blush that Chloe matched with her own.

She obviously didn't hear Alek's mumble. I decided not to reply to Alek's comic.

"Alek I think we might know what your tattoo means" I said pulling Alek into my mom's office.

Alek followed me into the office.

Alek pov

I followed Jasmine into Valentina's office.

"Alek please sit down" Valentina told me.

I did as she said and sat down on the plush red chair. I looked at Valentina, she seemed shocked about something.

"Alek we believe the reason you have a tattoo like Chloe's is because you two are mates" Valentina said.

"What" I yelled.

I basically just met her and then I turn around and all the sudden she's my mate.

"There is still a possibility that she is not your mate" Valentina said looking calm.

"Don't tell her Alek we don't want to scare her away" Jasmine said looking at me.

"Fine" I said getting up and walking out.

Sure she is cute but I just met her. I kind of have a crush on her but not mate like yet.

Valentina pov

"Chloe dear will you please consider my offer" I asked sweetly.

"I don't know if I can, I... um" Chloe said drifting off.

I understood she didn't want to have to rely on people.

"I know that you don't want to rely on us but you are the Uniter we need you to be safe and living in a apartmant across town alone wont be good, so either you move in here or I send you back to your apartment with Alek with you" I said calmly.

"Fine I'll move in" Chloe said finally lowering her wall.

"Great I have people bring your stuff now" I told her standing up.

"You already started moving my stuff" Chloe nearly yelled surprised.

"Yep I knew you would agree" I said smiling.

-time skip-

Chloe pov

The guys Valentina hired already had my things moved in. My room was right next to Alek's. Jasmine and Valentina's rooms were down another hall. It was around 12:30 right now so I decided to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I was about to hop into bed when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it.

"Hey Alek" I said looking at him kind of confused.

"Hey I was wondering if you needed anything before you went to bed like an extra pillow or blanket or something" He said looking me in my eyes.

"I'm good it's okay" I said smiling up at him.

He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead and said goodnight.

I smiled and got in bed dreaming about the cb in the room next to me.

I awoke to a loud noise coming from my window.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't posted in a while so these chapters are presents. =D

When I looked at my window it was shattered. Men with big suits came rushing in and grabbed me. Luckily I knew a few fighting moves. In seconds I had the guys knocked out. Alek came rushing in, he was only in his boxers. Cute. Then I remember what I was wearing. I was in short shorts and a sports bra. Alek's eyes searched my body and then he looked down and saw the guys knocked out on floor.

"Chloe are you okay" Alek said coming over to me and grabbing my shoulders and and spinning me to check.

"Yes, Alek I'm fine" I said giggling.

"Chloe are you okay" Jasmine yelled as her and her mom came rushing into my room.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said smiling.

"We can't stay here" Valentina said making my smile dissapear.

"Where would we go" Alek asked obviously shocked.

"To the beach house in Hawaii" Valentina said.

"You have a beach house in Hawaii" I said wide eyed.

"Yes" Valentina said smiling at me.

"How are we going to go to school" I asked.

"You will go to school online"Valentina said smiling. (I'm not gonna mention school allot cause its boring)

"Um.. I can't go I don't have that kind of money I'm sorry" I said looking down.

"Don't worry Chlo, Your with us now and you're the Uniter I'm pretty sure we have enough" Alek said smiling and putting his arm around me and pulling me close causing me to blush a deep red.

-time skippity-

"I know right" Amy squealed loudy causing most of the plane to look at us.

Valentina knew that Amy and Paul meant allot to me, so she let them come.

"So let me get this right, Paul our very shy friend,walked up and kissed you out of no where" I said smiling.

"I know wierd right"Amy said giggling.

Valentina said that Alek had two friends that were coming with him and Jasmine choose me and Amy as her friends but we were going anyway.

Alek pov

"So you gonna check out some of the chicks on the beach" John asked Me.

"No I have my eye on someone" I said looking over at Chloe.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry school has kept me so busy and my new bf yay, but no time for excuses... I want to thank-

Guest-I tried it =D

Anon -Aww thanks so much

iWant9Lives2Live-This means so much to me cause I read your stories al the time.

Yudith88-Thanks, and I also read your stories all the time.

Guest-Thank you =)

t-Thanks and whats Rhiannon jw

Ash- Here you go updated =)

SyfyGeek13-I have also read your stories teehee and your welcome =3

Ltnlok-Aww here you go

clara- Thanks allot =D

-Thank to all the people who read even if you don't review, enjoy! =)

Chloe pov

"I'm not sure if we are dating yet or not though" Amy said in almost a sad way.

"It will happen soon don't worry" I said putting her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"I hope so, I've been waiting forever for him to ask me out" Amy said while staring at Paul who was reading a comic book.

"Trust me Amy he will" I said smiling at my friend.

"Do they know that me and Paul know about your kind" Amy asked and Alek's head turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"They do now" I said putting my hand on my forehead.

"You should tell them it's only because me and Paul were there when you changed and your mom freaked" Amy stated.

"Amy don't talk about her" I said slowly getting sad at the memory.

"Do they anything about you" Amy asked.

"They will if you keep talking about it" I said whispering knowing that Alek may be listening.

"Oops, Sorry" Amy said with a slight frown.

"It's no problem, just a bad memory that we can replace with happy ones" I said knowing that I can never replace the memory of my mom walking out on me just because I was Mai.

****Flashback****

"Mom help" a 13 year old me screamed.

"What is it baby girl" My mom said walking in.

I showed her the newly acquired claws that had grown out of my fingers.

"Ahhh, you're a monster" My mom shrieked backing away from me.

"Mommy please help" I cried and walked towards her.

"No stay back you nasty form of life, I never should have adopted you I should have left you there so they can deal with this" she screamed at me.

I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. A few months later I went to court and was legally separated from my mom. I have never seen her since that day she stared into my eyes with hatred looking at me as if I was a murderer. She never told anyone my secret she didn't want to tell them how much of a monster she raised.

****end of flashback****

"Chloe, hello earth to Chloe" Amy said while poking me.

"Sorry I spaced out" I said while looking down.

"Were almost there" Paul said looking at me and Amy happily.

"So did you ladies bring your bikinis" Jacob another one of Alek's friends asked.

"Yeah our string bikinis are in our bags" I said happily just to see if he would believe me.

••••the sexy time skippity••••

Alek's pov

I looked at the beach house it was actually a nice house I only came here once but that was when my parents were still around they brought me here to see Valentina.

"Yo, you comin man" John asked while staring at Chloe's ass.

"Yeah" I said speeding up to pass Chloe dragging John with me so he couldn't stare at her anymore.

Chloe pov

"So we have assigned rooms although I do not agree with some of them" Valentina said strictly.

"Jasmine, Amy, and Paul will be in one room" Valentina said motioning to a door to her right.

"John, and Jacob in this room" she said motioning to a room to her left.

"And Chloe and Alek in that room" she said pointing straight.

I understood why she had set the rooms up like that. Jasmine protects Amy and Paul. John protects Jacob since he is Mai. Alek protects me. Why couldn't I have Jasmine though. Meh.

Alek pov

"You can all get ready and meet me down stairs in an hour to go out for lunch, your stuff is already in your rooms so hurry" Valentina said while walking away from us.

"I call first shower" Chloe called while running past me into our room.

Our room. That sounds nice. I looked in the room. Only one bed. I'm gonna have some fun with this tonight. **_(not like that ;))_** I went and laid on the bed with my shirt off and my arms behind my head. I looked at toward our bags laying on the floor. I saw a small book on the floor. I reached down and got it. It was Chloe's diary maybe just the first page.

**_Chloe's diary_**

**_Tomorrow is finally friday yay! We go off to Hawaii tomorrow. I get to see Alek all day long. Valentina went over the rooming schedule with me already. I'm roomed with Alek the whole time. I hope he doesn't wear a shirt to bed. He has to nice off a body to not show it off. I just hope he doesn't figure out my crush on him, I don't think I could go through the pain of another rejection. Well got to go now I'm tired after the order attack. Oh yeah before I go Alek kissed my forehead. Eeep! Wow I sound like Amy right now. Well goodnight to myself._**

**_Love, Me =D_**

Chloe has a crush on me. I thought right before Chloe stepped out of the bathroom. She saw her diary in my hand and stared wide eyed.

"I.. I found it on the ground" I said walking over to her and handing it to her. I looked into her eyes and started leaning in...


	5. Chapter 5

Dinosaurs like beef tacos! =D lol I don't own tnlok - i keep forgetting that

-IWant9Lives2Live-maybe mwahahaha oh yeah and love your stories too

SyfyGeek13-hmmm i wonder lol and I do like them =D

Alek pov

I was leaning in closer and closer to her soft lips. "Hurry up guys" Jasmine yelled through the door causing us to jump back.

"We better get going" Chloe said while walking out the door.

"Yeah l guess we should" I said still kinda let down that I didn't get my kiss, oh well, maybe next time.

Chloe pov

Omg I almost kissed Alek. I'm kinda happy that we didn't I wouldn't be able to live if he hurt me. For all I know he could be just another player. I really do like him though. I just hope he didn't read my diary.

"Hey we should go to Isabelle's the little cafe near here"Jasmine offered. **_(Thats actually a place where i live hahaha) _**

"sure good idea Jas" I said while coming down the stairs.

John and Jacobs eyes both turned to me and stared at me while I came down the stairs. Was there something on me? Why were they still staring?

Alek pov

I was seriously getting tired of them staring at my Chloe. At least I only have to worry about one of them. John has always gotten the girl he wanted human or mai. I followed Chloe and put my arm out for her to take and to get John to back off. She took my arm happily and we walked out the door. We made our way to Isabelle's and picked out a big booth table and of course chloe sat next to me I'm going to make my move tonight.

"So Chloe how many boyfriends have you had"Jasmine asked Chloe.

"I've only had one but he was human, then I changed and broke up with him" Chloe said.

"So any new crushes" John asked smirking at Chloe.

Chloe pov

I could easily tell John was flirting with me, so why not have a little fun with it.

"Yep" I replied looking back at him.

"Who" he asked almost smiling now.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said smirking back at him.

We were both slowly leaning in. Right before John was going to kiss me I put my hand up letting him kiss my hand. He backed away looking shocked.

"It sure ain't you though" I said smiling.

I knew John was a major player and wasn't used to being turned down. So, I taught him how it's done.

"Hello may I take your order" the waiter said.

We all put down what we wanted. In about 5 minutes he came back with our orders.

"Thanks come again" he said smiling and looking at jasmine one more time then walked away.

"Wow Jas you had that guy hypnotized" I said smiling at her.

"What do you mean" Jasmine asked completely oblivious to the guy staring.

"He was practically drooling over you and we all know what he was thinking" Amy said.

"I know what he was thinking" I said smiling.

"What" Jasmine asked.

"Dat ass" I said making Jasmine choke on her food which made me and Amy burst out laughing.

The guys just stared at us as if we were crazy. Once we were done eating the guys made the decision to go to the beach. I'm pretty sure its only to see us in our bikinis.

Alek pov

Chloe is definitely opening up to us. I love what she did to John. That was so funny.

We hopped into the van and went home. Me and Chloe headed to the room to get changed into our bathing suits.

"I'll go in the bathroom to get changed and you can get changed out here and you can just tell me when your done" Chloe said heading to the bathroom.

"Ok" I said.

I went to my bag and pulled out my bathing suit which are basically just shorts. I knocked on the door to tell her I was done. She opened up the door only wearing her blue and black bikini. I was about to start drooling.

"You ready" she said.

"Yeah let's go" I said still staring at her.

We went outside and met up with the others. John stared at Chloe. I couldn't take it anymore, she was mine and he sure as hell wasn't going to have her. I went over to him.

"Dude, she's mine" I said slightly glaring at him.

"But come on just for one night" He said looking to the side to see her.

"No John you're not going to use her, she's mine" I said getting closer to him glaring even harder.

"Fine whatever man keep the bitch" John said.

That was my breaking point. I through my arm out and my fist connected to his face throwing him into the water. I reached down and pulled him up by his throat.

"If you ever say anything bad about her again I will rip your fucking balls off in your sleep and shove them down your throat you got that" I threatened.

He only nodded in response. I threw him down into the water and walked to mine and Chloe's room.

Chloe's pov

I heard everything and I was shocked. Alek was trying to protect me and called me his. He stood up for me when John called me a bitch. I'm going to go for it. I walked to our room and saw Alek laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. I know he heard me come in.

"You can sit down" he said patting the space next to him.

I went over and laid down next to him. I looked at him to find he was already looking at me. we slowly leaned in afraid of being interrupted. Our lips connected they move slow and gentle at first then they became harder with passion. His tongue swiped across my lips. I opened my mouth to allow him access. Our tongues battled until I finally gave in. His hands roamed over my bare sides making me remember I was still only in y bathing suit. His hands were warm and sent shiver up my spine. He rolled me on top of him to the point I was straddling him.

"Damn girl you work fast" I heard Amy said and instantly rolled off of Alek and blushed.

"Valentina wanted us down stairs" Amy said.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm on a roll with updating you should all be proud of me =D

iWant9Lives2Live-yeppers here you go =D

Alek pov

Me and Chloe walked downstairs hand in hand. John instantly glared at our conjoined hands. I looked at the damage I did to him which included two black eyes, bruised face, and hand marks around his throat. Thats what the bastard gets for messing with Chloe.

"John and Jacob are leaving early due to the fact that Jacob has just turned" Valentina said looking at Jacob.

"You were mai" Chloe asked shocked.

"Yep, I guess so, I'm a late bloomer"Jacob said slightly smiling.

"Good luck with training" Chloe said smiling back.

How can she be so happy at all times I've only seen her mad at someone other than me once. Jacob stood up and walked out the door with John following him. John stopped at the door to turn and glare at me. I just smirked back as a response.

"Hey do you guys want to go to Isabelle's" Jasmine asked.

"Sure" Me and Chloe said at the same time.

We got into the van and drove up there. We got the big booth again. We even had the same waiter.

"Hey Jas, look" Chloe said looking at the waiter.

The waiter popped out a claw and used it to open one of the packages.

"He's mai, go get him " Chloe said pushing Jasmine to the side of the booth.

"Hello again, what would you like" He said looking right at Jasmine making her blush.

"You're number" I said.

He looked at me with a creeped out look.

"Not for me, for her" I said pointing to Jas.

"Sure thing" he said smiling and handing her a piece of paper.

After that we ordered food. The waiter who's name was Blake **_(I figured that it sounds like a hot guy name)_**had black hair, green eyes, and wasn't bad with the muscles but still not as good as mine. Blake asked her to go on a date cause his shift had just ended. She said okay so that left just me and Chloe.

"So what do you want to do" I asked.

"We should go see a movie" she said happily.

"Sure what movie do you want to see"I asked her.

"We should see sinister"she said.**_(I know it's already out of theater but it was an awesome scary movie I suggest you see it)_**

"Ok sure" I said.

Once we got to the movie we got popcorn and picked out our seats. The whole movie Chloe stayed cuddled up to me to ever so often hide her eyes on my chest. It was adorable.

Chloe pov

To be honest I already saw this movie with Amy and Paul. I just offered it so me and Alek could cuddle. Mwahahahaha I feel so devious. I even hid my face a few time to make it more believable.

"So, you wanna head home" Alek asked.

"Sure" I said smiling and cuddling into his side while walking to the van. Blake offered to drive Jasmine home after the date and Valentina ordered a cab so we got to keep the Van.

By the time we got home it was already 9:00. We decided just to go to bed cause it had been a long day. It was kinda awkward cause there was only one bed. We decided it was fine to sleep in the same bed. It wasn't like we were going to do anything. After we got comfortable I fell into a deep sleep. My dreams were filled with Alek.


	7. Authors Note

Trust me ya'll I hate author notes too but I need some of yalls ideas. I'm having such a bad writers block. Please review any ideas or suggestions.

Rawr I'ma dinosaur-I love that saying =D


End file.
